Mera Parivar Meri Zindagi !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Purely Daya Sir's thoughts...Peep in to know what he feels.


**A/n: Hii Daya Lovers …I'm back with a pure Daya Fic.**

**This is purely Daya's POV on what he thinks about his team-mates...his CID family.**

**I hope….you all will enjoy this. Dedicated to all Daya Fans.**

**PS: Those who are thinking that there will be Shreya in this fic too….For them….I'm sorry. This is only on Daya Sir…I'm personally a Daya Fan…..Here will be only his feelings and for all his teammates…..Those who are in the team and those are not.**

**Now let's move to the chapter.**

It was a beautiful Sunday Morning…..A perfect and relaxing day in the life of a CID officer….the only day they get to relax and enjoy. He woke up when the sunrays fell on his face. He saw the time….it showed 8 am. He moved to the washroom, got fresh and then made coffee for himself. He took the newspapers and his coffee and sat in the garden. It was his daily routine. Then he finished with his chores , took a shower and and went to his study room…..His usual place to sit on Sundays. He looked at his bookshelf and took out a book and smiled…..Though its not a book…Its an Album….An album containing pictures of his family…His CID team. He sat on his armchair and opened the album…Sitting with this album on Sundays was his routine. Sometimes he would see this album with Abhijeet too. He used to sit with this album to relive the moments with the people who were close to him.

He opened the album and saw the first picture…..It was his picture when he was a small boy and he was in his mother's arms. This picture was kept safe by his teacher in the orphanage. When he left for his training in Police Academy he gave him this picture and said…..

***Flashback starts***

"Daya…..Is photo ko hamesha sambhal ke rakhna. Isse tumhe ye ehsaas hota rahega ki tumhari Maa tumhare aas-paas hai. Aur koi bhi takleef ho toh main tumhare saath hu hamesha. Jaanta hu….tum mera naam zarur roshan karoge."

Daya had tears in his eyes…..He said…

Daya- Sir…..Bachpan mein hi apni maa ko kho diya tha. Tab se aapne hi sambhala. Isliye mere maa-baap bhi aap hai aur guru bhi. Main koshish karunga ki aapki ummedon pe khara utru.

Teacher- Main jaanta hu tum meri umeedon se bhi aage jaoge. Mera ashirwad tumhare saath hai. Jao….All the best !

***Flashback Ends***

Daya moved his fingers on his mother 's face in the picture. He spoke up….

"**Maa**….Kyun mujhe akela chhod ke gayi…..Kya tumhe apne bête se pyaar nhi? Pehle main yahi sochta tha lekin fir sir ne samjhaya ki tum special child ho isliye tumhare parents nhi hai. Aaj pata chala Kyun…Mujhe itni achchi family jo mili hai…CID mein aakar itni badi aur pyari family mili mujhe. Lekin Maa….tum hamesha yaad aati ho aur hamesha rahogi. Kaash tum bhi mere saath hoti toh meri family puri hoti. Abhijeet ko apni maa toh yaad nahi par tumhare roop mein ek maa mil jaati usey bhi. Kabhi sochta hu toh lagta hai ki tum mere aas-paas ho. Hamesha mere aaspaas hi rehna Maa."

His eyes got moist while thinking all this and he let the tears flow.

He moved on the next picture which was with his teacher…**Mr. Malhotra**…..the owner of the orphanage….He considered Daya as his son. He thought….

"**Sir** , Aaj main jo kuch bhi hu….Aapki wajah se hu. Aapne hi mujhe Daya banaya. Agar aap na hote toh shayad main ye sab kuch nhi kar paata. Mere saath dene ke liye Shukria Sir."

He turned to next picture…..And it was of **Acp Sir**…He just moved his fingers on his pic and smiled. This pic of Acp Sir was with him and Abhijeet.

He remembered what Acp said when he was injured **(Behrupiya episode)**

**FlashBack starts…..**

Acp(to Daya)- Mujhe Maaf kar do Daya…..Maine tumhari baat na toh suni aur na hi samjhi.

Daya- Aap maafi maangkar mujhe sharminda mat kijiye Sir. Wo waqt hi aisa tha…Lekin ab sab kuch theek hai…..Abhijeet bhi aapke saamne bilkul theek hai.

Acp- Lekin Daya …..Mujhe bhi samajhna chahiye tha. Maine tumhari baat hi nhi suni. Us behrupiye par hi vishwas karta raha jo abhijeet ke roop mein mere saamne tha. Mujhe sach mein bura lag rha hai ki maine tum par vishwas nhi kiya.

Daya(smiled slightly)- Sir please…..Mat kahiye aisa. Aapse koi galti nhi hui. Agar main aapki jagah hota toh main bhi abhijeet ko pehchanne mein maat kha jaata…..lekin…(he was cut by Acp)

Acp- Lekin main jaanta hu tum apne dost…apne bhai ko pehchanne mein kabhi bhool nahi karoge. Mujhe tum dono par poora vishwas hai…..Mera hi nhi puri CID team ka guroor ho tum. Ab bas jldi se theek ho kar wapas aa jao. Mujhe mera bahadur Sipahi bureau mein wapas chahiye.

Daya(smiled)- Arey Sir….Abhijeet hai na bureau mein….

Acp(laughed)- Haan ….lekin mujhe mere dono sipahi wapas chahiye aur ye tabhi hoga jb tum wapas bureau aaoge. Jab tk tum yahan rahoge abhijeet theek se kaam nhi karega. Isliye maine tum dono ki 2 week ki chutti sanction ki hai.

Abbhijeet and Daya looked at each-other and abhijeet spoke..

Abhijeet- Sir….Meri chutti kyun ? Daya ko zarurat hai chutti ki.

Acp(smiled and kept his hand on his face)- Daya se zyada tumhe chutti ki zarurat hai Abhijeet. Tumhe kya lagta hai main tumhe nhi samajhta….sab jaanta hu main. Isliye ab tum dono sirf aaram karoge. 2 hafte baad mujhe mere dono sipahi bureau mein wapas chahiye….Bilkul pehle ki tarah….Haste muskarate….Samjhe tum dono! Ab kuch nhi sununga main.

Daya&Abhijeet(smiled)- Yes Sir…!

Acp(smiled)- Theek hai…(to Daya)- Daya….tum aaram karo. Aur ha apna aur abhijeet ka khayal rakhna aur Abhijeet ko zyada kaam mat krne dena.

Daya(smiled)- Yes Sir….Aap chinta mat kijiye…..Hum dhyan rakhenge.

Acp smiled and went out and Abhijeet&Daya got busy in talking and Acp was looking at his 2 sons from the door and was praying for their wellbeing in his heart.

***FlashBack Ends***

Daya thought….." **Acp Sir**…..Maine apni zindagi mein jo kuch bhi seekha hai wo aapse seekha hai. Aapke saath kaam karna mera sapna tha. Ye nahi jaanta tha ki aapke roop mein ek pita bhi pa lunga. Pehle jab aap daantte the toh bura lagta tha lekin ab nahi lagta. Waqt ke saath ye samajh gaya ki aapka gussa , aapki daant bhi aapka pyaar hai hamare liye. Aaj main jis mukam pe hu uske peeche aapka bahut bada haath hai Sir…Thank you mujhe is kaabil samjhne aur banana ke liye. Aapke liye jo karunga wo kam hoga Sir. Aap bas hamesha aise hi hamare saath rahiyega. Aapse hi hamara parivar shuru hota hai aur khatam bhi aap hi par hota hai."

He caressed the picture once more. And moved on to next picture…..It was of **his Buddy….his Bhai... "Abhijeet"**. He thought…..

"Tumhe main kya kahu Yaar….. Tumhari wajah se hi toh main hu. Tumne mujhe apni dosti ke roop mein wo tohfa diya hai jo ab mere jeene ka maksad hai. Jab Cid join kiya tha tab tumhe **'Sir'** kehta tha. Ye** 'Sir'** se 'Boss' aur **'Boss'** se **'Yaar**' pe kab aa gaya …Kuch pata hi nahi chala. In 17 saalon mein hamara rishta aur gehra ho gaya. Jab tumne apni yadaasht khoyi thi ….ek pal ko laga shayad tum mujhe bhi bhul jaoge lekin shayad wahi wo pal tha jo hume aur kareeb le aaya. Uske baad tumhe kuch bhi hota tha darr mujhe zyada lagta tha. Tum bhi toh kitna khayal rakhte the mera…aaj bhi rakhte ho….Tumhe agar Shukriya Kahu toh wo bhi kam hai….Mere liye kayi baar goli bhi khayi lekin uff tak nahi ki kabhi. Darta hu kabhi ki agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh…Lekin main aisa nhi hone dunga…..Ab tumhe nhi kho sakta main. Aur ab toh tumhari life set hai Boss…..Tarika bhi tumhare saath hai. Mere peeche apna waqt zaya mat karo yaar….Tarika tumhara intezaar kr rhi hai…Jao….usey kaho ki tum usse pyaar karte ho. Mujhe ek Pyari si Bhabhi La do Yaar. Apne dost ke liye itna toh kar hi skte ho tum…plz abhijeet….Ye baat maan lo"

He looked at the picture again…..It was Abhijeet's Pic and below it was Abhijeet's pic with him. It was a picture taken during Diwali where Freddy insisted them for a picture and in that they were laughing whole-heartedly and were very happy. Daya smiled at the picture and murmured…

"Abhijeet…..Ishwar se yahi dua hai ki hamara rishta aisa hi rahe aur tum hamesha khush raho."

At the same time he heard a voice….

Voice- Aur tum….tumhe khush nhi rehna?

Daya looked up and was surprised….

Daya- Tum …tum is waqt yahan?

Voice- Haan…..Kyun nhi aa skta? Main wapas jaun?

Daya- Arey nahi Abhijeet…..wo matlab nhi tha. Wo…Aaj tum Tarika ke saath kahin jaane wale the na isliye pucha. Aao….Baitho na.

Daya rubbed his tears.

Abhijeet sat ona chair beside Daya and asked….

Abhijeet- Ab bolo….tumhe khush nhi rehna?

Daya(smiled)- Jiske paas tumhare jaisa dost ho wo udaas kaise reh skta hai. Aur main kitna khushkismat hu ki tum mere dost ho. Tum khush ho toh main bhi khush hu.

Abhijeet- Acha….toh tum kya kar rahe the?

Daya(looking at the album)- Kuch beete pal yaad kar raha tha yaar.

Abhijeet- Lao dikhao mujhe bhi.

Daya smiled and handed over the album to Abhijeet. Abhijeet turned over the album and smiled….

ABhijeet- Saari photos rakhi hai tumne ?

Daya- Haan…..Apne parivaar ko sambhal ke rkha hai maine. In rishton ko zindagi bhar yaad rkhne chahta hu.

Abhijeet- In sabke saath bitaye palon ko yaad krne ka apna maza hai ….hai na?

Daya(smiled)- Haan Abhijeet…..Ye dekhta hut oh sab kuch yaad aa jaata hai….Aisa lagta hai kal hi ki toh baat hai.

Abhijeet- Haan….Waise Daya…..tumne ye kyun kaha ki main khush rahu?

Daya(smiled)- Kyunki main chahta hu mera dost hamesha khush rahe.

Abhijeet- Aur tum…..?

Daya- Tum ho…Tarika ho aur hamari puri team hai na….Main toh bahut khush hu.

Abhijeey- Acha chal maan leta hu. Waise aaj tumhare haath ki coffee peene ka bada dil kar raha hai.

Daya- Arey…..Pehle kyun nhi bola…..Chalo main banata hu coffee.

Abhijeet smiled and they moved into kitchen. Daya was making coffee when Abhijeet's phone rang. He smiled looking at the caller id and picked up. It was Tarika's call who was reminding him to bring some things and also they had to go somewhere. Daya smiled listening to him and handed him his cup of coffee. Abhijeet , too disconnected the call and they went in living room and sat on sofa and enjoyed coffee with light chit-chats. After that Abhijeet left from there .

Daya took some snacks , his album and moved to his room. He relaxed on the bed….Put on light music and once again was busy with his album …..Thinking and reliving.

The next picture was of **Tarika**….His close friend after Abhijeet and his would be Bhabhi…..As he used to call her and tease his brother.

"**Tarika**…Thank you ….Mere bhai ki zindagi ko pura krne ke liye. Tumhe kuch bhi hota hai toh usey bhi takleef hoti hai. Lekin ab jab tum ho uski zindagi mein toh mujhe kisi baat ki chinta nahi hai. Main jaanta hu tum uska khayal mujhse behtar rakhogi. Tarika…..Main tumse ek waada karta hu ki Abhijeet jald se jald apne dil ki baat tumse kahega. Main jaanta hu wo meri wajah se aisa nhi kar raha. Par tum chinta mat karo….wo aisa karega aur bahut jld karega. Ye ek dost ka waada hai. Main bas tum dono ko khush dekhna chahta hu."

He turned on to the next picture ….It was his picture with Fredricks. Fredricks has the most innocent smile in the whole team.

"**Freddy**…Tumhe main jitna kahu kam hai. Sabse kitna pyaar karte ho aur hum hai ki kabhi kabhi tumhe daant dete hai. Aur tum bhi kya Aatma ki baat krte ho. Aatma kuch nhi hoti…Aur jab tk main hu tumhe koi aatma nhi satayegi. Phir bhi darr jaate ho. CID inspector ho tum…Lekin tum jaise bhi ho hum sabki jaan ho tum. Jab bhi mujhe kuch hota hai tum sbse zyada pareshan ho jaate ho. Acha lagta hai ki tum hum sbse itna pyaar krte ho. Aur bhabhi se halwa banwate rehte ho. Arey….tum sbka pyaar hi toh meri takat hai. Hamesha aise hi rehna Freddy."

He caressed the picture with his fingers and turned the next page…..It was his pictures with Kajal and Tasha and they were tying Rakhi to him. It was picture taken by abhijeet on RakshaBandhan.

He moved his fingers on Tasha's pic…..Tears formed in his eyes.

"**Tasha**…..Meri life mein bas ek behen ki kami thi. Usey tumne pura kiya. Mujhe tum par naaz hai Tasha. HD ke case mein agar tum na hoti toh shayad main aur Abhijeet ek-dusre ko maar hi daalte. Lekin tumne aisa hone se bacha liya. Tumne apne dono bhaiyon ko bacha liya. Aur mujhe khushi is baat ki thi ki tumne us waqt bhi apna vishwas nhi khoya aur apne kaam mein safal bhi hui. Aaj bhi bahut yaad aati ho tum. Kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki tum mere aas-paas hi ho bilkul maa ki tarah lekin agle hi pal lagta hai ki tum nhi ho. Tasha…..Tum hamesha hamare aas-paas hi rehti ho. Aur hamare dil mein hamesha rahogi. Bas dukh is baat ka hai ki main bhai hone ka farz ada nhi kar paaya….Nahi bacha paaya tumhe. "

Tears fall down his eyes on Tasha's picture. Daya softly removed it and looked on the other girl Kajal(**I'm showing that Kajal is transferred from Mumbai)**

"**Kajal**…Tum ek kabil CID officer ho. Aur tum jahan bhi ho wahan khush raho aur apni duty achche se nibhao. Jaanta hu tumhara mann nhi tha yahan se jaane ka, infact hum bhi tumhe roz yaad karte hain….Lekin duty comes first na…Aur waise bhi jab chaho ….tb humse milne aa skti ho. Jab tumne mujhe kaha ki main bilkul tumhare apne bhai ki tarah hu….achcha laga mujhe. Ek pal ke liye laga ki Tasha ki jagah ab tum ho mere saaath lekin tum bhi Banglore chali gayi. We miss you Kajal"

He turned the next picture and found 2 people surrounding him…..It was **Vivek and Sachin.**

"**Vivek**…..Kahan ho tum? Tumhe pata hai Freddy tumhe kitna yaad karta hai. Aaj bhi kabhi kabhi bs tumhari photo lekar usey dekhta rehta hai. Aur Freddy hi kyun , hum sab bhi tumhe yaad karte hai. Main ye bhi jaanta hu ki tum yahan se kyun gaye…..Tasha jo nhi thi hamare beech. Bahut pyaar karte the na tum usse…..Aaj bhi jb Baaki sabko dekhta hut oh tumhe bahut yaad karta hu…..Kaise tum Tasha ko ice-cream khilane ke liye meri jeb khali karvate the…..Ek tum hi toh mujhse zidd krte the. Tasha ke saath tum bhi mil jaate the aur phir sab kuch mujhe hi krna padta tha…Kya din the wo bhi. Laut aao Vivek…..Itna toh main jaanta hu tum jahan bhi ho Tasha ko aaj bhi bahut yaad krte ho. Tum laut aao Vivek…..Kam se kam yahan ye ehsaas toh hai ki Tasha hamare saath hai…..Hamare Dil mein hai. Tumse Maafi bhi maangni thi mujhe…..Tumhari Tasha ko bacha jo nhi paaya…Apni behen ko nhi bacha paaya….I'm Sorry Vivek ! "

His eyes moved on to another person in the picture…..It was Sachin.

"**Sachin**…..Tum sach mein ek sachche aur achche dost ho. Vivek ke jaane ke baad Freddy ko sambhalne ka jo kaam tumne kiya tha wo kabil-e tareef tha. Agar tum nhi hote toh hum toh Freddy ko sambhal hi nahi paate. Humne shuru mein tum par shak kiya(When Sachin joined CID) Lekin tum ek sachche officer nikle. Tumne kaha tha ki Mujhe Aapki aur Abbhijeet Sir ki tarah ek kamyab officer banna hai…..Nhi jaanta aisa kya hai hum mein…..Ye toh tum sab ka pyaar hai jisne hume is kaabil banaya. Aur waise bhi ab toh hum ek parivar hai na isliye tum sabki chinta karna aur dhyan rkhna hamara farz hai. Tum hamesha aise hi rehna…..tumhari muskan hi hai jisse sab log tumhe chahte hai." (Literally Sachin's smile is cute….*wink…Not more than Daya Sir's…..;) )

He looked at the time…..It showed 1:30 pm. He thought…Arey …..itna time ho gaya…..Kisi ne sach kaha hai parivar ke saath waqt ka pata hi nhi chalta. He smiled , kept his album aside and went in kitchen to prepare something for himself. Then he switched on the TV and had his lunch.

After that he again moved to his room and sat with his album. The next picture was of Rajat and Vineet with him and Abhijeet. He smiled when he remembered ho Vineet requested them for a picture with him.

**"Rajat…**Tum ek honest cop ho. Tum sach mein Abhijeet ki tarah ho…Bahar se sakht aur dil se bilkul naram. Ek inspector ko aisa hi hona chahiye. Lekin ye hamara badluck hai ki tum bhi humse door ho. Waise toh mahine mein 2 baar tumse baat ho hi jaati hai lekin bureau mein toh tumhari kami khalti hai. Pehle Kajal ka transfer ho gaya aur ab tum bhi chale gaye…..Lagta hai Bhagwan chahte hi nhi ki hum saath rahe. Par Main khush hu ki door rehkar bhi Hum Saath Saath Hai."

At the same time , his mobile rang and a smile crept on his face. It was from the person , he was remembering…..It was Rajat. He picked it up immediately and said….

"Rajat…Bahut lambi umar hai tumhari….Abhi abhi tumhe hi yaad kar raha tha"

Then talked for long 15 minutes. Now Daya had a sweet smile on his face as he just talked to his brother as he was missing him. He smiled on remembering what Rajat said….

**"Sir…Mujhe laga koi mujhe yaad kar raha hai. Isiliye toh phone kar liya. Main bhi aap sabko yaad kar raha tha. Ab achcha lag raha hai."**

He turned to another person in the pic Vineet. He smiled on seeing his innocent smile.

**"Vineet**…Kya muskarahat hai tumhari. Kabhi kabhi bilkul bachchon ki tarah behave karte ho….Par achche lagte ho. Ladai ke mahaul ko shant karna aur kisi ko pareshan krna tumse behtar kaun jaanta hai . Main yahi chahta hu ki tum jahan bhi raho khush raho. Aur humse milte bhi rehna."

He moved his fingers on the picture and turned the page. The next picture was of him with DrSalunkhe. He smiled at the pic as DrSalunkhe was sitting on chair and he was on his knees on the ground and Salunkhe's hand was on his head.

"**Salunkhe Sir**…Aap aur Acp Sir mere liye mere guru bhi hai aur pita samaan bhi. Jab bhi mujhe kuch hua hai aapne poori koshish ki hai mujhe bachane ki. Har zeher ka antidote nikala…..Har bimari ka ilaaj hai aapke paas. Aur sirf main hi kyun…..Hum sab mein kisi ko kuch hota hai aap sabse zyada pareshan hote hai. Bhale hi aap mujhe aur abhijeet ko daantte hai…..Chidhate bhi hai aur gussa bhi hote hai lekin hum jaante hai aapke dil mein hamesha hamare liye pyaar hota hai…..Hamesha. Aur ye bhi jaanta hu ki ye pyaar kabhi kam bhi nhi hoga. Aap jaise hai waise hi rahiyega…..Kyunki Old is always Gold…..Waise main jaanta hu aap old nhi hai…..Par phir bhi."

He smiled as he thought of Salunkhe Sir's expression when he would say Old is always Gold.

He turned the next picture and it was of Purvi and Shreya. It was clicked at an event. Both the girls were smiling happily. They were in their full enjoyment mood. He moved his fingers on the picture and stared for a while. In his heart he couldn't find words for both the girls.

**"Purvi**…..Tumhare roop mein mujhe ek pyari si behen mili. Jab tumne mujhse kaha ki tum mujhe apne bhai ki tarah maanti hu bahut khushi hui mujhe. Tasha ke baad ek tum hi ho jisse main laad kar skta hu aur daant bhi skta hu. Tumhare chehre pe muskaan dekh kar main apne saare gham bhul jaata hu. Roz yahi prarthna krta hu ki meri pyari si behen hamesha khush rahe aur muskarati rahe. Tumhari muskarahat dekhte hi mann khush ho jaata hai. Jab tum wo bomb ke saath bhaag rahi thi hum sab ko bachane ke liye…..Kya zarurat thi ye sab karne ki…..Hume apni jaan se zyada tumhari jaan pyaari hai. Wo toh bhagwan ke ashirwad tha toh maine tumhe bacha liya….Aaj bhi sochta hu toh sihar jaata hu…..Ek pal ko sochta hu ki agar time pe nahi pahuchta toh ek aur behen ko kho deta. Par tum aaj mere saath ho yahi kaafi hai mere liye. Bas aise hi khush raha karo."

He again caressed his sisters picture and kissed that picture feeling as if he's kissing her forehead. He then moved to another girl Shreya…..He didn't have any words for her.

**"Shreya**…..Main nahi jaanta tumse kya kahu. Tum ek achchi aur imaandar officer ho. Hamesha aisi hi rehna. Tum mere baare mein bahut kuch jaanti ho na…..Ye bhi main hi hu. Abhijeet kayi baar mujhse kehta hai Shreya tujhe chahti hai ….Tujhse pyaar karti hai. Lekin dhyan nhi deta main kyunki is Pyaar shabd se vishwas uth gaya hai mera. Tum bahut chinta karti ho meri lekin main ye nhi jaaanta ki tumhe wo khushi de paunga ya nahi isliye nahi kehta kuch aur shayad keh bhi nahi paunga. Tum kuch bhi nhi jaanti mere baare mein aur shayad jaankar bhi utna pyaar na karo jitna karti ho. Aur main chahta hu ki tum apni zindagi mein aage badho…..Bhul jao ki koi Daya tha tumhari zindagi mein…..Tum hamesha meri achchi dost rahogi aur is parivar ka hissa toh tum ho hi. Hamesha Khush raho Shreya and I'm really sorry."

He turned onto another page and there was picture of two more girls….Divyana and Muskan.

**"Divyana**…..Aaj bhi bahut yaad aati ho tum. Lekin tumhe apni family ki wajah se yahan se jaana pada. Sachin tumhe bahut yaad krta hai. Aaj bhi usey ye ummeed hai ki tum wapas aa jaogi. Ek baar laut aao Divyana…..Sachin ki khatir hi sahi. Jaanta hu tum bhi chahti ho usey. Usne derr kar di iski itni badi saza de rhi ho usey….Aa jao Divyana…..Please."

He caressed Divyana's Picture….and Muskan's picture too.

**"Muskan**…..Tumhare saath kitne achche pal bitaye hai humne. Main , tum aur Abhijeet mil kar kitne maze karte the. Lekin achanak tumne apna transfer krva liya…..Kyun ? Aaj tak wo ek raaz hai jo hume nhi pata. Shayad sirf Freddy jaanta hai lekin wo batata nahi. Ummeed hai tum jahan bhi ho apni zindagi mein khush ho. "

He turned to next page which was with his student and admirer….Nikhil. He was looking at him in the pic and there was a sweet smile on his face. Daya smiled seeing the picture.

**"Nikhil**…..Tum mujhe apna guru maante ho. Tumhari maa ne bataya tha ki tum meri tarah banna chahte ho. Main sirf muskara kar reh gaya tha. Agar mehnat karoge toh is mukam par zarur pahuchoge…Itna vishwas hai mujhe apne student par. Kabhi khud ko badalna mat…..Jaise ho waise hi rehna. Aur ye zaruri nhi ki tum mere hi peeche chalo…..Kuch baatein meri bhi galat ho skti hai. Wahi karo jo tumhe sahi lagta hai. Bas bhagwan pe aur khud pe vishwas rkho. Bahut aaage jaana hai tumhe. Aur phir main hu hi tumhare saath."

He smiled and turned the page and there was the picture of whole CID team. He moved his hand on the picture and closed his eyes as if he wanted to save that picture in his eyes. And also let the tears flow out. He just kept the album close to his heart as if hugging all his family members. Now he had a sweet smile on his face. He leaned his head on the wall with album on his chest and drifted into sleep with a cute smile on his face.

**A/n: This was my imagination of what Daya would thinkof his team mates. Hope you all will like it.**

**Next update will be RAJVI update…And a surprise await you people !**

**Till then …..Keep waiting…! Do read and review...!**

**Love you all…..Take Care !**


End file.
